memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star-Trek-Romane
Dies ist ein Verzeichnis der Star-Trek-Romane. Eine Liste der bekanntesten und umfangreichsten Referenzwerke gibt es an anderer Stelle. Die meisten Buchreihen spielen innerhalb der bekannten ''Star-Trek''-Fernsehserien, führen diese fort oder kombinieren mehrere Serien. Einige Buchreihen sind zwar im Star Trek Universum angesiedelt, aber zu anderen Zeiten und an anderen Orten mit neuen Charakteren. : Bitte beachte, dass die Romane als nicht-canon betrachtet werden und benutze die Vorlage, wenn du eine Seite erstellen möchtest. Alle Romane sind der Kategorie:Roman zugeordnet. Star Trek: The Original Series (TOS) Franz-Schneider-Verlag * Notruf aus dem All Williams-Verlag * Enterprise (Williams-Verlag) Pabel-Moewig-Verlag * Terra Astra-Heftromane * Terra Taschenbücher * Playboy SF Bastei-Lübbe-Verlag * Fotoromane Heyne-Verlag * Classic Serie (Heyne) * Die Anfänge (Heyne) * Interne Reihen: ** Verlorene Jahre ** Yesterday-Saga ** Odyssee ** Spiegeluniversum ** Rihannsu Goldmann-Verlag * Raumschiff Enterprise (Romane) * Raumschiff Enterprise: Die neuen Abenteuer VGS-Verlag * Star Trek: Classic (VGS-Verlag) Loewe-Verlag * Raumschiff Enterprise: Die neuen Abenteuer Bertelsmann-Verlag * Raumschiff Enterprise: Die Anfänge Weltbild-Verlag * Star Trek: Die Klassische Serie Heel-Verlag * Notruf aus dem All Pocket Books (engl.) * Star Trek (Pocket Books) Star Trek: Die nächste Generation (TNG) Heyne-Verlag * Star Trek: Die nächste Generation VGS-Verlag * Star Trek: The Next Generation (VGS-Verlag) Cross-Cult-Verlag * Star Trek: The Next Generation (Cross Cult) Pocket Books (engl.) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket Books) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (DS9) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Romane) Heyne-Verlag * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Heyne) VGS-Verlag * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (VGS-Verlag) Heel-Verlag * Die Mythen und Legenden der Ferengi Cross-Cult-Verlag * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Cross Cult) Pocket Books (engl.) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket Books) Star Trek: Voyager (VOY) Heyne-Verlag * Star Trek: Voyager (Heyne) Pocket Books (engl.) * Star Trek: Voyager (Pocket Books) Star Trek: Enterprise (ENT) * Star Trek: Enterprise (Romane) Neue Zeitlinie Cross-Cult-Verlag * Star Trek (Roman) Pocket Books (engl.) * Refugees * Seek a Newer World * More Beautiful than Death Eigenständige / Weitergehende Reihen Heyne-Verlag * Starfleet Kadetten * Star Trek: Die neue Grenze Cross-Cult-Verlag * Star Trek: New Frontier * Star Trek: Titan * Star Trek: Vanguard Pocket Books (engl.) * Star Trek: Klingon Empire (früher Star Trek: I.K.S. Gorkon) * Star Trek: S.C.E. * Star Trek: Stargazer Crossover Reihen Heyne-Verlag * Der Dominion-Krieg * Invasion * Sektion 31 * Tag der Ehre * Star Trek: Die Badlands Cross-Cult-Verlag * Star Trek: Destiny Pocket Books (engl.) * Star Trek: Dark Passions * Star Trek: Engines of Destiny * Star Trek: Excelsior * Star Trek: Gateways * Star Trek: Mirror Universe * Star Trek: Myriad Universes * Star Trek: Seven Deadly Sins * Star Trek: Tales from the Captain's Table * Star Trek: Tales of the Dominion War * Star Trek: The Brave and the Bold * Star Trek: The Captain's Table * Star Trek: The Lost Era * Star Trek: Typhon Pact Sonstiges Cross-Cult-Verlag * Die Gesetze der Föderation * Einzelschicksale Pocket Books (engl.) * Adventures in Time and Space * Enterprise Logs * New Worlds, New Civilizations * Starfleet: Year One * Strange New Worlds * The Amazing Stories * The Klingon Hamlet cs:Romány en:Novels fr:Romans nl:Boeken pl:Lista Książek